


Fashion Is No Excuse!

by idontknowwhyimawake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Marinette loves fashion and Adrien loves being her model, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, these two are awful at coming up with excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: They overslept. Again! And now they’re late to class and need to come up with an excuse before Marinette’s parents get another call about their daughter being late!If only they had checked to see what they were wearing before they left Marinette’s house.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Fashion Is No Excuse!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I literally love this fic so much! I had a really fun time writing it and hope everyone enjoys reading it!  
> These two are just such lovable dorks I can’t even with them 😂

“Don’t I just look stunning?” Adrien asked, spinning around in the black dress Marinette had been sewing for the past week. 

Marinette laughed as her boyfriend kept twirling around. She had to admit, the dress looked nice on him. The dress was supposed to be a gift for Marinette’s mother for her upcoming birthday, but perhaps she could make something work.

Adrien strutted over to the mirror by Marinette’s window and gave the best pose he could do. Which, considering he was a model, was actually a pretty good pose. “Just give this thing some cat ears and a tail and I think we might have ourselves a new look.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want a dog tail? It would suit you,” Marinette teased, and laughed even harder when he scrunched up his nose. 

“You’re trying to insult me, aren’t you?” Adrien said, dramatically falling on the chair. “I’d be dead before I could even try barking! Plagg would kill me!”

“Then maybe you could wear the dress to your funeral,” Marinette offered.

Adrien smirked, “now you’re onto something!”

The past two months dating Adrien had been the best months of her life. She was beginning to think that she might never be able to make out a full sentence when she was around her crush, but one night after an akuma attack, she and Chat had accidently picked the same spot to transform back and she discovered her crush was also her partner/best friend, well, let’s just say it made talking with him a whole lot easier.

None of their friends had even seemed to pick up on the fact the two were dating. Sure, Alya had made some comments on how proud she was that Marinette was now actually hanging out with Adrien, but not even her best friend had made the connection on just how close Adrien and Marinette had gotten. 

Dating her partner also gave both of them plenty of excuses on why they weren’t in class during an akuma attack. If they were both away from the class, they could easily lie and use each other as an alibi so their friends wouldn’t guess what they had really been doing. 

“You should try on those shoes,” Marinette said, pointing to a pair of black heels by her ladder. “They would match the dress.”

Adrien bit his lip, “are you sure they’d fit me?”

“One way to find out,” Marinette said, walking over to the shoes then throwing them over to her boyfriend.

Mumbling about how much he hated high heels, Adrien reluctantly put on the shoes and tried walking in them. 

“Hey! These aren’t so bad!” Adrien said with glee.

“Give me fierce!” Marinette said, trying out her best photographer voice. “Ah! Yes darling! Now give me sad! Like a puppy without it’s toy!” Adrien gave her a fake glare and Marinette chuckled. “Or Plagg without his cheese!” Adrien changed his pose and gave the best sad face he could manage. “Perfect! You’re making me cry just by looking at you! Now angry!”

Adrien and Marinette laughed together as Marinette kept giving Adrien funny faces to make and cool poses to do. They kept doing this until eventually it was getting hard to keep their eyes open.

“Wonderful, honey! Now—” Marinette was cut off by a yawn making its way out of her mouth. 

“Somebody’s tired,” Adrien jokes, giving his girlfriend a tired grin.

Marinette smiled back at him, “what time is it?” 

Adrien looked at the clock on Marinette’s wall and widened his eyes. “4 am,” he muttered. “School starts in 4 hours.”

Marinette groaned. She really didn’t feel like going to school tomorrow. She had been having such a nice weekend! Why did school have to come around and ruin it. “We should probably go to bed.”

Adrien shimmied off the dress and carefully laid it on the chair, then took of the shoes and put them back where they had been before he had tried them. “Meowch,” he complained. “Who knew feet would hurt this bad after wearing heels for so long.”

Marinette snorted, “literally anybody who’s ever worn heels.”

Adrien grabbed the extra sweatshirt he had brought since he already knew Marinette would steal the one he had been wearing when he arrived. “Just 5 more days, then it’s the weekend again.”

Marinette climbed into her bed, pulling Adrien up behind her. “Yay,” she tiredly murmured.

“Night bugaboo,” Adrien as his girlfriend cuddled up against. 

“Goodnight, Chaton.”

—————————

Marinette was woken by the sound of a door slamming shut. 

She tiredly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Adrien was still by her side. The sun annoyingly bright, but if Marinette just closed her eyes she could probably block it out and—

“School,” she said loudly, sitting straight up. She grabbed her phone from under her pillow and checked the time. It was 8:10. School started 10 minutes ago! “Adrien! Adrien, wake up!”

“Shhh,” Adrien said, not opening his eyes. He raised a finger and put it on Marinette's lips. “5 more minutes.”

“We’re late!” She said, shaking him awake. “School started 10 minutes ago!”

With that Adrien shot up in bed and nearly smacked his head against hers. Luckily she managed to move away just before that could happen. “Shit! Plagg is usually the one who wakes me!” He said, hurrying down the ladder.

“So does with Tikki!” Marinette confessed. Why did they have to go to that kwami party at Master Fu’s? “Adrien, we can’t be late to any more of our classes! My parents were just talking to the principal the other day about my tardiness and absence!”

“We could tell them we were up late designing new clothes for my father!” Adrien said, trying to come up with their excuse. “Fuck! Where are my shoes?”

“Just grab a random pair from the shoe box,” Marinette supplied. They didn’t have time to worry about where Adrien’s shoes actually were. She had plenty of shoes she had used in the past for outfits he was welcome to use. “Fashion is no excuse to be late!”

“Mari, catch!” Adrien called, throwing Marinette her book bag as she opened the door. “Well then what is our excuse?”

Marinette frowned. God, why did they have to be so shitty at coming up with excuses? They’re superheroes for crying out loud! They should be good at this by now! “Our bus broke down?”

“Neither of us take the bus!” Adrien said, jumping off the last three stairs and beating Marinette to the bakery door so he could hold it open for her. “What if we tell them we were kidnapped by Hawkmoth and Chat Noir and Ladybug had to come save us?”

“Are you insane?” Marinette cried, rushing past Adrien, out the door. “We can’t use our alter egos as an excuse for being late! And we are definitely not using being kidnapped as an excuse either!”

Marinette saw Adrien shrug out of the corner of her eye as they ran. “It’s always an option,” he said.

They ran across the road and Marinette could hear a car horn and driver cursing them out as they ran. “I got it! On our way we saw a kitten get hit by a car and tried to help it!”

Adrien looked at his girlfriend. “They would never believe that! Everybody knows Rose and Juleka always get up extra early to scan the streets for abandoned animals so they don’t actually get hit by cars!”

Marinette smacked her face. He was right!

“Wait, stop for just a second!” Adrien called out. 

Against her better judgement, Marinette stopped and turned around. “Why are we stopping? We’re already—”

A cold feeling surrounded Marinette and she let out a loud screech. “Why in God's name would you do that?” She shouted angrily, who was standing next to an abandoned cart with loads of water bottles on it. A couple of tourists stopped and gave them odd looks, but Marinette waved them. “It’s, like, 35 degrees out!”

“Alright, here’s the plan,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hand and running. “Everybody knows how clumsy you are, right? Well, you were on your way to school when you fell into the water fountain. I saw you fall, and came over to help you!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “that’ll only work if we do one thing.”

Adrien looked panicked. “And what would that be?”

Marinette grabbed the water bottle Adrien was still carrying and dumped the rest of it on his head. “If we do that!”

Adrien let out a sputter of words that Marinette would never dare to repeat in front of her parents. He let go of her hand to wipe the water of his eyes and nearly tripped on the stairs of the front of the school.

“Are you absolutely sure that I’m the clumsy one?” Marinette said, not being able to help the giant grin that spread across her face.

“Ouch,” Adrien said.

Marinette snorted and pulled her boyfriend back to his feet. “I think you mean ‘meowch’”

Adrien looked hurt. “Using my own puns against me? That’s cold, Mari.”

“So was that water,” Marinette retorted, dragging Adrien up the stairs. “Okay, stick to the story and nobody will suspect a thing!”

Adrien gave a determined nod, and opened the door to their classroom. All heads turned to look at them and Marinette could see Alya cover her mouth.

“Adrien? Marinette?” Ms. Bustier stuttered out. “I suspect you have a good reason for this?”

Marinette stepped forward, preparing her speech. “Yes, ma’am. You see, I was on my way to school earlier this morning and I was passing the water fountain in the park when I tripped and fell into it. Adrien, who was already on his way to school as well, saw me fall and ran over to help me out, but when I was getting out he accidently fell in as well. We’re so sorry for being late again, Ms. Bustier.”

“Ridiculous,” Marinette heard Chloe whisper. “Utterly ridiculous.”

Marinette frowned. Sure, they’re excuse wasn’t exactly a good one, but they’ve certainly used worse! Besides, Adrien was right when he said that Marinette was clumsy enough to do that.

“Marinette, girl, what are you wearing?” Alya asked her friend, shock and joy seeping into her voice. 

“What do you mean ‘What am I wearing?’ I’m wearing—” Marinette looked down at her clothes to discover her baggy sweatpants she had slept in were still on and were now soaking wet, along with— oh shit. Along with Adrien’s hoodie that everybody had seen him wear at least 50 times.

“Marinette,” Adrien whispered while she was still in shock. 

“Not now, Adrien,” she whispered back, trying to give Ms. Bustier and apologetic smile.

“But Mari,” Alya squealed when she heard Adrien use the nickname. “I grabbed the wrong shoes.”

Marinette spun around ignoring her classmates laughing faces. “What do you mean you grabbed the wrong shoes. I told you to pick a pair from the—” she looked down at Adrien’s feet and felt her face flush red as she saw the shoes he was wearing. They were the same ones he had been wearing last night with the dress. “How on Earth—”

Adrien gave her sheepish smile, “you were panicking, so I was panicking, and when I panic I tend to block out common sense.”

“Clearly,” a classmate's voice, probably Alix, came from the back of the classroom.

“Now, Adrien and Marinette,” Ms. Bustier said. “I’ll ask you again. Do you have a good reason for this?”

Marinette widened her eyes and looked at her laughing best friend, soaking wet pajamas, sparkling shoes, and her boyfriend's sorry looking puppy dog face. “Son of a bi—”


End file.
